finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cagnazzo
.]] is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy universe. First appearing as a minor villain, he is a fiend associated with the element of Water. He takes the appearance of a large demonic turtle-like creature. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cagnazzo appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes as a boss at the 5th floor of the Hellfire Chasm, one of the bonus dungeons for the remakes. When defeated, he drops a Light Curtain. ''Final Fantasy IV Also known as '''Kainazzo', Cagnazzo is a boss from in Final Fantasy IV. He is one of Golbez's Archfiends, titled the Drowned King. In the Nintendo DS version, Cagnazzo is voiced by Takeshi Aono in the Japanese version, with Michael McConnohie providing the English voice. Sometime before the adventure began, Cagnazzo killed the King of Baron and took his place to have the Red Wings invade Mysidia to steal their Crystal of Water. But like the other residents of Baron, Cecil Harvey began to notice that the king was acting strange. Upon being questioned why the attack on Mysidia was done, the "king" immediately discharged Cecil from his post as captain of the Red Wings, and ordered him and Kain Highwind to slay the Eidolon guarding the Mist Valley, and to deliver a Ring to the village of Mist. Once Cecil refused to follow the "King's" order after learning the truth behind the ring, Cagnazzo orders Baigan and his forces to exterminate him while Golbez and the Red Wings go after the remaining crystals. After Cecil became a Paladin, he returned to Baron in order to find Cid Pollendina and ask about his newest airship. Since Cid refused to let Cagnazzo use the new airship, the Enterprise, the fiend threw Cid in prison, and Cecil, along with Tellah, Yang, Palom, and Porom, went to the "King" to inquire about this. However, when Cagnazzo saw that Cecil had become a Paladin, he was upset. Cecil then called the king by his true name, Baron, and the fake king recognized that man as "the fool who refused to surrender", revealing himself in his true form before Cecil's party attacked and defeated him. However, when Cecil and his friends were escaping with Cid, Cagnazzo uses the last of his power to bewitch the antechamber, trapping his killers as the walls caved in on them. In order to save the party, Palom and Porom had to petrify themselves. Cagnazzo, after being revived by Zemus, fought Cecil's party one more time inside the Giant of Babil, this time accompanied by Scarmiglione, Barbariccia, and Rubicante. All Archfiends were defeated again. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cagnazzo returns in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years as a boss. When he is defeated he is glad to return to his sleep. If Golbez is in the party he wishes him peace as they may share the same hell. Cagnazzo in turn will express joy in seeing Golbez again, claiming it an honor, but is unable to finish his sentiment before passing on. A Sage's Staff and Sage's Robe are given after his defeat. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Cagnazzo is a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. He can only be summoned as a counter to an opponent's summon and fixes the opponent's Bravery when called. His original artwork from Final Fantasy IV is used in this game. Cagnazzo can be obtained on the second stage of the Shade Impulse II storyline. The lines Cagnazzo delivers when the player obtains his manual form in Shade Impulse II is taken almost directly from his lines just after his death in Final Fantasy IV, except directed at whoever the summoner's enemies would be. Like the other Archfiends, Cagnazzo appears to serve as a "counter" version of one of the original Final Fantasy's Four Fiends, who work on a timer. Specifically, Cagnazzo's Deluge works like Marilith's Flame Arcana; both freeze the opponent's Brave. Both Cagnazzo and Marilith are the second "Fiend" encountered in their respective game (although it is possible to postpone the encounter with Marilith in Final Fantasy, it is not the intended course of action). There is also an armor bearing his name: "Cagnazzo's Carapace". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In ''Dissidia 012, Cagnazzo has the same function that he has in ''Dissidia. He can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 100 KP. The equipment referencing him also returns. Cagnazzo also appears as a tutor for the Labyrinth feature at the in-game manuals. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cagnazzo will appear in the rhythm game along with the other elemental archfiends. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cagnazzo in his ''Final Fantasy Theatrhythm appearance appears in this Japanese Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Lord of Vermilion II Cagnazzo is a card in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV, as a special cross promotion. Guardian Cross Cagnazzo along with Scarmiglione, Rubicante, and Barbariccia are all promotional cards in the game Guardian Cross, all of whom were special captures to celebrate the release of Final Fantasy IV for the Apple iPad. All of them are Rank 5 (the rarest), with Cagnazzo being a Giant-type Guardian that would have been found in the Berneside Plains region. Gallery Etymology Cagnazzo's name came from the Inferno, part one of the Divine Comedy, of Dante. He is one of the Malebranche ("Evil Claws") who guards the 5th Malebolge in the eighth circle of Hell (Cantos XXI through XXIII). His name means "big dog snout". de:Cagnazzo it:Cagnazzo fr:Cagnazzo Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons